


[RWBY/Renora]YOU'RE MY QUEEN IN MY CASTLE

by lan1001tern



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan1001tern/pseuds/lan1001tern
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 5





	[RWBY/Renora]YOU'RE MY QUEEN IN MY CASTLE

Lie正望着窗外的月亮，或许是光线的种种折射汇聚在一起发生了奇妙的反应，它现在看上去带上了些暗淡的红色。

而在这个糟糕的夜晚，这种糟糕的颜色让Lie无法抗拒地联想到了糟糕的的事物，血迹，杀戮，牺牲，与死亡。

他让自己平静了下来。

这很简单，从父亲死亡的那一刻，或许从更早些的天赋隐隐有所展现的时候，Lie就掌握了控制情绪的方法。

无论发生了什么，苦痛与一切激烈的负面情绪，最终都会被aura彻底压制，留下彻底平静的表面。

因此，Lie此刻，只是在平静地望着血色的弯月。

可是有人打破了他此刻的平静，一如既往地。

“你看到Janue了么？”

“到处都找不到他…”

“宿舍——当然我们就在这里，而很显然他不在这里。”

“教室，医务室，大厅…那里现在有很多人，老师们都聚集在那里，还有一些学生——但是他也不在那里。”

Lie摇了摇头，表示自己没有看到Janue。

“那么，Janue到底会去哪里了呢？”从刚刚开始，就没有停止说话的Nora不禁问道。

她贴近了过来，试图从Lie及窗沿的边缘挤进自己的身子。Lie向左边挪了挪腾出了足够大的空间。

因此Nora顺势将Lie向更左边挤压了些，然后像Lie一样，用胳膊支撑着趴在了窗台之上。

JNPR小队宿舍的窗户并不窄小，只是一人趴在窗台上的话，它还显得有几分宽敞。但是当两个人共同使用的时候，他们不可避免地挤在了一起。

“要一起去找他么，Lie？”Nora问道，她的声音并不响亮与活泼，这太过异常了让Lie无法不在意。

虽然他很清楚造成这一切的原因——JNPR小队，永远地缺失了他们的王牌队员。

Lie侧头望向身边的女孩，总是高高地扬起头的她，此时的视线却是下垂着的。

这样的Nora非常少见，除了儿时的那些糟糕的记忆碎片里还保存着这样的Nora，Lie已经很久没有见过如此消沉的她了。

“你知道他可能在哪的，Nora。”Lie轻轻地说道。

对两人来说太过狭窄的窗台，以及二人之间的身高差。让Lie的胳膊不可避免地触碰到了Nora过耳的发梢。

Nora的发尾总是有些调皮地翘着，更加小一些的时候的Nora还未曾放弃过将它们梳理平整，但是似乎在Lie未曾意识到的某个时刻之后，她彻底放弃了与自己的头发的战争。

这种不能轻松打理顺滑的头发多半质地偏硬，因此此时当发梢戳碰着Lie的胳膊的时候，让他产生了一种轻微地分辨不出是疼痛或是麻痒的感觉。

而当他回过神来时，才发现Nora已经异常地安静了好一些会了。

“…他需要些时间。”Lie知道Nora也知道这些，但是如此安静的Nora，让Lie不自觉地试图稍稍打破这份沉默。

“Lie，你还记得那天么？”

Lie转头望向Nora，等待着少女的进一步说明。

“那天，我们在食堂里进行大战的那天？”

Lie点点头，接着感觉到Nora的发梢更激烈地擦过了自己的胳膊，他再度稍稍侧过头，发现身边的女孩正在试图调整诚一个不那么挤的姿势，最终她选择斜靠在窗户的边缘上。

不可避免地，Lie与Nora正巧投放过来的视线相对了。

因此他点了点头。

“也是，那天我们大干了一场！Jaune从一开始就出局了，但是我很快就用西瓜敲飞了Yang…”

Nora地声音稍稍慢了下来，Lie理解她。

Yang，永远丢失了她身体的一部分。

“你那时是负责拦截Weiss？还是Blake？”

Nora的声音不可避免地变小声了些，因为Blake至今下落不明。

“Pyrrha她…”

Lie轻轻的盖住了Nora的唇。

“Nora，没必要强行讨论的。”

这个动作稍稍持续了两秒，Nora只是安静地站在原地，没有动作，也没有试图再说些什么。

最终Lie的胳膊垂了下来，与之同时下落的是他的手掌。

“那个时候，你记得么，战争是一个蛋糕挑起的。”

“嗯。”

Lie记得。

“Ruby当时还说，她还说Justice，她还说Justice will be delicious？食物大战而已，Lie。”

“你那时候还唱了战歌。”Lie轻轻地说道。

“是的，那首，Queen in the castle.”

“嗯。”

“那真是…美好的一天。”

Lie轻轻地点了点头。

然后，他听到Nora轻轻地哼唱了起来。

她的声音偏尖些，平日伴随着她过于快的语速，总是显得十分有力量。而当她唱歌的时候，她的声音便轻轻绵绵地飘了起来，柔软而细腻。

与以往相比，她这一次的歌声有点稍稍跑调了。

“Lie，我们会在一起吧？我不是指那种意义的在一起，但是我们总是在一起，以后也会一直在一起吧？”

当歌声慢慢变轻直至消失的时候，Lie听到了相同的问题。

上一次，Lie没有回答，这一次，他依旧没有。

但是他反握住了Nora的手。


End file.
